


Jump?

by Amerikita12



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Depression, Drama, M/M, Mental Anguish, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tuvieses todo lo que quisieras al alcance de tu mano? Bueno todo lo material, si tuvieses todo excepto el amor, el cariño, aunque suene un cliché. Si tu vida va perdiendo significado poco a poco, y tus ganas de vivir se van esfumando. Este es el caso de nuestro multimillonario Tony Stark, lo tiene todo y a la vez nada, y con una sola pregunta en su mente "Jump?".





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es un Multi-Shot, eso significa que los capítulos están conectados entre sí, y también que es una historia corta. Este es el primer escrito, con temática de héroes, cabe recalcar que es slash, y aunque por el momento no tiene, en el futuro habrá escenas homosexuales.  
> El Fic contiene escenas fuertes, referentes al suicidio y la autolesión, si usted no gusta de leer cosas con esa temática, por favor retírese.  
> Si usted está pasando por algo por de esta índole, por favor pida ayuda.

-Señor si no se levanta llegara tarde a la junta de Los Vengadores- Aviso la IA, por tercera vez.

 

-Cancela todas mis citas y eventos, quiero seguir durmiendo- Dijo el magnate somnoliento, harto por los continuos avisos de Jarvis.

 

-Usted me aviso con antelación que denegara esa orden- Stark bufó y vio con cuidado a su alrededor, solo había una palabra que describiera eso "Desastre". Una botella de vino descansaba vacía y rota a un lado de la televisión, un cuadro- Horrible para el gusto del magnate- Se hallaba destrozado y cubierto de distintos licores, y un lindo sofá blanco de cuero, se encontraba destrozado, al parecer por acto de una navaja.

 

-Por Dios qué hice anoche- Balbuceó el castaño, Jarvis con presteza contesto su incógnita.

 

-Anoche tuvo un ataque de ansiedad señor- Hizo una pausa- ¿Quiere que llame a limpieza?

 

-Sí, que limpien todo y re abastezcan mi bar por favor- Dictó el hombre de hierro.

 

Con una pereza formidable el castaño se levanto de la cama, cuidadoso para no pisar algún cristal, tomo dirección a su armario, toda una vestimenta típica de él, y quedo listo en poco tiempo.

 

Camino lentamente a la terraza, esta era hermosa a los ojos del millonario, un borde delimitado por un simple cristal, era lo único que lo separaba de él y esa peligrosa caída. Dio unos pasos al frente posando sus manos en el cristal, recargándose levemente en este. Asomando su cuerpo, aprecio la vista era, sin lugar a dudas hermosa. Una pequeña brisa fría impacto débilmente en su rostro, el castaño se sentía en paz, algo raro en el, ya que su modo de vida era muy azorado. Su mente reproducía los recuerdos como una película. Stark se deprimió, al darse cuenta de los pocos eventos satisfactorios que había en ella, mientras que los eventos infortunados proliferaban en su vida, ¿A caso sería así siempre? Esa idea le aterraba, y deprimía, no permitidora eso, "Antes muerto que seguir viviendo así" Pensó afligido.

 

Una fugaz idea se poso en su mente "Jump?".

 

-Señor- La ya conocida voz de Jarvis interrumpió sus pensamientos melancólicos- Me temo que está muy cerca del borde, por favor de unos pasos hacia atrás- Stark escucho la petición de la IA, pero inmerso en sus pensamientos decidió ignorarla- Señor, ¿Quiere que llame a la señorita Potts?- Pregunto con mesura Jarvis.

 

-No- Soltó por fin el magnate- No llames a nadie, desactiva las llamada y los mensajes- Anuncio sereno el castaño, dudoso si Jarvis acataría la orden.

 

-Me temo que mi protocoló me lo impide, si no se aleja del barandal, me voy a ver obligado a llamar a las autoridades pertinentes, o en este caso la señorita Potts- Ya cansado de la insistencia de Jarvis, Stark se alejo del barandal con un bufido.

 

El castaño camino un poco inquieto por su comportamiento, ¿Qué había hecho? No pensaba de verdad en el suicidio ¿O sí?, movió con un poco de brusquedad su cabeza, ahuyentando- O al menos eso intento- Esos pensamientos.

 

Rápidamente se pudo el traje Iron Man, y emprendió marcha a los cuarteles de SHIELD, donde se reunían Los Vengadores. En el camino su mente era un lío, todo rondaba al rededor de la pregunta que se había hecho "Jump?", porque, por favor el lo tenía todo, dinero, fama, prestigio, mujeres. Por qué pensaría en algo como el suicidio.

 

El señor Tony Stark podría parecer la persona más feliz del mundo ¿No?, porque lo tiene todo. Pero en el fondo no tiene nada, nada lo complace, siempre busca más y más, necesita algo que llene el vació. Pero qué puede ser, ya lo intento con todo y en el fondo sigue siendo infeliz, sigue estando vació, y solo, muy solo. 

 

Se detiene en seco, si sigue pensando así tendrá otro ataque de ansiedad, y eso es lo que menos desea.

 

Tiene un debate mental de qué hacer, ir a la junta de Los Vengadores o dar marcha atrás y devolverse a sus aposentos. Con un pensamiento poco sensato se dirige como originalmente planeo a las instalaciones de SHIELD.

 

Para su traje en las instalaciones SHIELD, su manera de entrar llama la atención a todos los presentes. La mente del millonario se reconfortaba, al fin y al cabo le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Camino de forma vistosa, hasta llegar a la entrada del cuartel, donde se dirigió directamente a la mesa de junta, todos los presentes voltearon y ahí empezó lo feo.

 

-¿Por qué tan tarde Stark? Llevamos media hora esperándote, qué te crees, no tenemos todo tu tiempo- Espetó furioso el Capitán América.

 

-Es verdad, tengo una misión en unas horas- Agregó Natasha.

 

-Stark eres muy irresponsable, tienes que llegar a la hora indicada, deja ese comportamiento de "Yo soy el mejor" y contribuye más al equipo, cambia para mejor- Declaró Fury con su imponente voz.

 

Todos hicieron los mismos comentarios, diciendo como la actitud del hombre de hierro era incorrecta, comentaron todos sus defectos, haciendo menos al pobre castaño- Que a veces sufría de baja autoestima- Tony se sentía muy mal consigo mismo. Percibiendo que en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque de ansiedad soltó un grito para que todos callasen sus comentarios. Todos enmudecieron y el silencio inundo la habitación.

 

Una gran desesperación se adueño del castaño, un sentimiento que conocía muy bien. Ese horrible sentimiento de ahogo, de opresión, desespero, que lastimosamente tenía que soportar. "Cálmate, respira, no hagas nada estúpido, recupera el control, no dejes que esto te derrumbe" Se repetía en sus adentro el millonario.

 

En un desesperado intento de huir empujo a sus colegas, que conscientes de la situación intentaban ayudar al castaño. Activando el traje salió con gran presteza de las instalaciones. Volaba con torpeza pues su situación actual no estaba en condiciones de manejar algo tan complejo como el traje Iron Man.

 

-Señor no es prudente que use el traje Iron Man en su estado- Alerto Jarvis-.

 

Un vuelo que dejaba mucho que desear a la seguridad, concluyo cuando el  millonario aterrizo en su torre, de manera torpe se quito es traje. Dejándolo desprotegido.

 

-¿Quiere que llame a la señorita Potts?- Cuestiono la IA.

 

Harto y cargado de emociones Stark respondió a la IA- ¡¡¡No, no llames a la señorita Potts!!!-

 

Una idea paso por la mente desesperada del castaño, velozmente entro a su habitación, la cual por suerte- O desgracia- Del castaño seguía igual a como la había dejado, se dirigió a su no tan lindo sofá, buscando el objeto en cuestión. Un gran bufido salió de si al no encontrarlo.

 

-Jarvis, ¿Dónde deje mi maldita navaja?- Soltó exasperado.

 

-Me temo que en su situación actual lo mejor sería alejarlo de objetos punzo-cortantes señor- Contesto la IA. Insatisfecho por su respuesta continuo con la búsqueda, movió todo, uso toda su fuerza, e incluso desgarro más el pobre sofá hasta que al fin la encontró.

 

La descabellada idea se hacía real.

 

Tomo la navaja y con agilidad llego a su baño, no pensó dos veces lo que iba hacer, y al borde de un llanto desesperado, levanto su camiseta. Pasó el filo por su piel desnuda, apretando levemente sintió el ardor en su piel, y una nueva forma de desahogo se abrió en su mente, el dolor se diluía al menos el emocional, ya que su piel sufría de una gran afición, los movimientos eran lentos, las heridas profundas, sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos liberan pequeñas lagrimas. ¿Por qué el dolor lo hacía sentir vivo? ¿Por qué lo libera de la ansiedad? El movimiento era lento, en línea recta, varios hilos de sangre se estaban dejando ver, el millonario soltó un suspiro pesado.

 

Jarvis hacia todo tipo de preguntas, el castaño las ignoraba, estaba muy adentrado en sus pensamientos.

 

Sufría, sufría mucho, pero por alguna razón, ese dolor era lo distraía de cierto. Pasando la ansiedad poco a poco fue tomando más consciencia de sus acciones, aterrorizado alejo la navaja de su cuerpo. Se miro rápidamente en el espejo, su abdomen horrible, esos cortes finos liberaban pequeños canales se sangre que se conectaban con unos más grandes. La aglomeración de tanta sangre creaba pequeñas gotas, que inevitablemente llegaban a su pantalón.

 

Alarmado busco algo para asearse, busco en su baño algo que le sirviera, no tenía nada, ni unas gazas, impaciente tomo una camiseta nueva, que apenas la habían lavado, sin más remedio, quito la sangre de su abdomen, manchando toda su camiseta.

 

En ese momento se arrepintió, se arrepintió mucho de lo que había hecho, se sentía muy avergonzado, ¿Cómo es que había llegado tan bajo?, sus ataques de ansiedad jamás eran tan fuertes, y nunca terminaban así, si bien admitía que más de una vez había golpeado con fuerza la pared, nunca se había auto-lesionado, al menos de esa manera. Se miro con asco y vergüenza, bajo la cabeza, su abdomen seguía ensangrentado.

 

 Una ducha sería lo más sensato, sin dudarlo se encamino a su baño, cuidadosamente se despojo se su vestimenta, pues los movimientos bruscos, lastiman su abdomen, ya desnudo metió un pie debajo de la corriente de agua, midiendo si la temperatura era la adecuada, una acción poco tonta, poso todo su cuerpo bajo la corriente de agua, movió su cabeza permitiendo que el agua pasara por su espalda, relajándose un poco. El agua hacia contacto con la sangre no tan fresca, limpiando toda la extensión de su abdomen, el castaño no podía dejar de sentirse mal consigo mismo, se sentía avergonzado, sucio, vació, asqueado, y principalmente se sentía solo.

 

Enfocándose específicamente en el aseo de su abdomen el joven multimillonario salió de la ducha, limpio y desinfectado.

 

Camino cuidadoso por su habitación, pidiendo a Jarvis que alistara el traje, pero el sosegado Jarvis dio una respuesta insatisfactoria para el castaño- Me temo que las lesiones que presenta podrían empeorar al usar el traje Iron Man señor-.

 

-¿A caso pedí tu opinión?- Dijo colérico el castaño.

 

-Mi protocolo dicta que lo informe de su estado actual señor- Manifestó sereno, el "Mayordomo"

 

-Alista el traje- Dictó y dio esa conversación por concluida.

 

-Señor...- El castaño interrumpió a la IA iracundo, ya cansado de la actitud de Jarvis- Si vuelves a decirme lo mismo juro que te desactivo- Advirtió irritado-

 

-No es eso señor, el Capitán América lo visita, ¿Quiere que lo deje entrar?- Interrogo Jarvis.

 

-Capi-paleta eh- Musito el castaño, dudoso de qué hacer- Déjalo pasar- Concluyo.

 

Se vistió con celeridad, y emprendió camino a la estancia, donde- Como pensaba- Estaba el famoso Capi-paleta, esperándolo, con un paso ladino Stark se acerco a el rubio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La expresión del ojiazul le encantaba al castaño, aunque ahora a diferencia de otra veces, su expresión no era molesta, o juguetona, se encontraba cabizbajo jugando con sus manos, evidentemente nervioso. Una mueca gano lugar en el rostro del magnate. Sin querer su comportamiento pícaro cambio a un semblante serió.

 

-¿Pasa algo que no sepa?- Gruño molesto el castaño, la actitud de el rubio, no le gustaba para nada.

 

-Sí, digo no, bueno, yo... Yo quería saber si, ya sabes, tu, si tú estabas bien- Soltó como nervioso- Nos preocupamos por ti, ya sabes, por lo que paso en la junta, no debí ser tan cruel contigo- Dijo como perro regañado.

 

-Sí, no debiste- Comento melancólico el castaño, no quería recordar las cosas hirientes que le habían dicho.

 

-¿Es-Estas bien? No fue mi intención ser malo contigo- Sonaba arrepentido, el castaño lo miro dudoso, no sabía qué hacer, contarle la verdad no le era tentador, pero mentir no era de su agrado.

 

-Estoy bien- Comento falsamente, falsedad que el rubio pareció no notar.

 

-Me alegra, todos nos quedamos preocupados, sabemos lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando tienes un ataque de ansiedad- Declaro el rubio, a Stark pareció no gustarle su comentario, ¿Por qué lo toman? No es un niño para que lo estén cuidando, puede cuidarse solo. Estuvo a punto de expresar su descontento. Pero la placida voz de Jarvis interrumpió su charla. 

 

-Señor veo pertinente que avise al joven Rogers de sus recientes acciones autolesivas- Inoportuno como siempre, Jarvis lanza ese comentario, poniendo sumamente nervioso al joven millonario.

 

-¿Qué conductas?- Cuestiono el rubio claramente disgustado.

 

-Lo admito golpeé la pared por desesperación ¿Contento?- Recito nervioso el castaño, sintió un nudo en el estomago ¿Si lo descubre? ¿Si Jarvis le comenta lo que en realidad paso? Quiso morir al pensar eso, se balanceo nervioso esperando la respuesta del rubio.

 

-Está bien, pensé que era algo peor- Articulo Steve con una expresión más calmada.

 

-Sí- Río nerviosamente- Sabes tengo hambre, ¿Te apetece comer algo conmigo?- Pregunto en un intento desesperado de cambiar de tema, el rubio sonrío, y con esa misma sonrisa asintió.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta la segunda parte perdón por tardar.  
> Los personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo uso la temática.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Los dos cuerpos se encontraban en un modesto restaurante, nada especial. Unas típicas sillas un poco maltratadas, un salero junto un pimentero se hacían lucir en medio de la mesa. Las cortinas rojas tapaban los grandes ventanales, y un abanico hacia un poco de ruido al moverse. Era lo que había en el susodicho restaurante.

 

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- Interrogo el rubio, con una mueca inconsciente en el rostro. No tenía idea el porqué de su actitud, simplemente se sentía molesto, sabía y a la vez no que algo malo le pasaba a Tony. Pero no tenía el valor de preguntar. 

 

-Un café me vendría de maravilla- Los ojos del rubio miraron desconsentidos al magnate.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- Una mueca se plasmo en su rostro, la actitud del rubio lo des concentraba. No sabía la razón de esa mirada y eso lo irritaba de sobremanera.

 

-Se suponía que tenías hambre- Soltó el mayor. Definitivamente, el castaño se tenía algo guardado, ese "Algo" torturaba al rubio.

 

 Tony ahogo con su saliva, joder, era cierto, se suponía que tenía hambre. Ahora ¿Qué le iba a decir?, tenía que pensar algo rápido. Miro a sus lados en busca de algo que le iluminara, o que mínimo le ayudara a contestar. Trago duro, esperaba que la respuesta que diera fuera la acertada, o que no tuviera mayor repercusión en un futuro.

 

-Eh... El hambre no se sacia solo con comida- Hizo una pausa pensando mejor, las palabras pronunciadas anteriormente no sonaban de la mejor manera. El rubio estaba hastiado, el comentario de su amigo no le agrado de ninguna manera, pero cómo no, si este daba rienda suelta a cualquier tipo de suposiciones.- Digo no mal entiendas, yo, eh yo, estoy a dieta, no puedo comer en abundancia- Su voz sonaba temerosa a cualquier comentario, más bien a cualquier reprimenda. Los grandes ojos color chocolate desviaban la mirada al suelo, no querían toparse con los iris zafiro de su amigo.

 

-Así que no piensas comer por estar a dieta- Lo miro acusador- ¿Qué clase de nutriólogo da ese tipo de dieta?- La voz del Capitán era serena, pero no anulaba la seriedad que marcaba. Era como si cada palabra se metiera en la cabeza del castaño, y  buscara en el lugar más recóndito de su conciencia una respuesta satisfactoria.

 

-¿Nutriólogo? no he ido a un nutriólogo, no lo necesito, más ejercicio y menos comida, no tiene ciencia- ¡Bravo! Ese era el gran Tony Strak, y sus "Geniales" Respuesta. Su comentario hizo desesperar al rubio, la actitud del castaño lo enfureció, quería darle una buena reprimenda.

 

-¡Tony yo...- Una figura interrumpió su "Amena" Conversación. La delgada y bien formada figura, también conocida como camarera se posaba frente de ellos.

 

-Disculpen, ¿Ya están listos para pedir su orden?- Su voz chillona, mezclado con el típico chicle en su boca, hacía alusión a una escena cliché de cualquier película barata.

 

-Claro- Bufó descontento el castaño- Yo quiere un café Americano- Miro retador al rubio. Este le devolvió la mirada, posando su atención a la pelirroja mecerá.

 

-Yo voy a pedir rebanada de pastel de chocolate- Lanzo una mirada ladina, y una pequeña sonrisa. En sus adentros pensó _"Que tontería"._  

 

Una risita se escapo de los labios de la pelirroja, anotando en una pequeña libreta la ya dictada orden, se dispuso a alejarse de la mesa de los atractivo chicos, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al rubio, tal acción no paso desapercibida para el castaño.  El magnate sintió una presión en el pecho, su corazón se estrujaba, y un sentimiento de enojo creció prontamente en el.

 

Steve lo noto, su rostro expresaba victoria, pero, ¿Cuál victoria?, ¡Claro!, cómo no verlo, había puesto celoso a el gran Tony Stark, eso sin duda alguna, era digno de admiración.

 

Sus iris zafiro se conectaron con los iris chocolate, en un duelo silencioso, con la mirada, ninguna palabra salía de los labios de los presentes. Los ojos del castaño delataban tristeza, furia, melancolía, estaba sumido en su despecho, su triste agonía se podían leer en sus iris.

 

La batalla era, sin duda alguna ventajosa para Steve, su carácter dominante lo hacía menos propenso a doblegarse con una simple mirada. Una curva se poso en el rostro del castaño, odiaba sentirse débil, sentir que lo dominaban lo sacaba de quicio, él no era algo el cual manipular o manejar a su gusto.

 

 -¿Qué tienes?- Interrogo el rubio, la mirada del millonario gritaba _"¡Ayuda!"_ Pero el gran Capitán América no podía descifrar aquel fácil mensaje.

 

-Es una mierda sentirse débil- Musito por lo bajo Stark.

 

-¿Q-Qué?- La voz salió entrecortada, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, ¿A caso el gran Tony Stark se sentía débil? ¡Cómo era eso posible! Ya que a los ojos del rubio, Tony Stark era todo menos débil. El ambiente se volvió tenso, el silencio volvió a ellos dejándolos en penumbras. Tony tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos que en algún momento se volvieron muy interesantes, ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

 

-Tengo miedo, no sé qué está mal en mí- Musito Tony, esas palabra eran por mucho, las más sinceras que habían salido de su boca. En esa frase no había egoísmo, sarcasmo, burla, nada, era fría, sincera, parecía sacada del lugar más recóndito de su mente.

 

-Todos tenemos defectos Tony- Hablo Steve intentando sosegar a su amigo- No nacimos para ser perfectos, ni para simular serlo- Hizo una pausa, sus iris buscaban desesperadas a las de su amigo. El castaño alzo la mirada, conectando sus ojos chocolate con los zafiro de su amigo. Esta vez no era una duelo de miradas, ni mucho menos, ahora se miraban con ¿Amor? ¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! Tal vez era solo cariño. Su mirada seguía conectada, ninguno quería romper la tranquilidad y paz de le otorgaba esta,  Steve observaba cada surco, cada relieve, cada pequeña variación en sus ojos, memorizando cada facción del millonario, recordando todas las veces que Tony lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, o con una presumida, ahora no veía eso. El castaño tenía un aura de lo más triste y apagada, melancólica mejor dicho.

 

Una mueca se pinto en su rostro, siendo el primero en mostrar alguna variación, o alguna emoción. Se intentaban descifrar el uno al otro, intentando ver que les podría decir la mirada del contrarío, no daba muchos fruto aquello, ya que los dos súper hombres eran expertos en ocultar lo que sentían, ahora esa "Habilidad" les estaba jugando una mala pasada.

 

Sin previo avisto un café humeante se poso frente al castaño, interrumpiendo la 'Lectura' Que tenía con el contrarío. Una sonrisilla traviesa se pinto en el rostro de Tony al recordar su pequeña "Pelea", aquella sonrisa fue inmediatamente borrada de su rostro cuando la camarera también conocida por "Tonta pelirroja"- Según Tony- Le guillo un ojo sin reparo alguno a Steve, aunque pensándolo bien, a él por qué le molestaba, al fin y al cabo su, digo él Capi-paleta podría estar con quien quisiera.

 

-Gracias- Se apresuro a decir Steve, cuando la mecerá dejo una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Los ojos del rubio miraban con gula aquel pedazo de calorías. El ambiente se aligero cuando los dos héroes se encontraban con sus respectivas ordenes, dispuestos a terminar con ellas, en cuanto se alegara la mecerá.   

 

Ya sin la molesta figura de la pelirroja, Stark dio un ligero sorbo a su humeante café, cuidando de no quemarse, el exquisito olor se esté entro por las fosas nasales del castaño, incitando a que tomara más de aquella deliciosa bebida.

 

Por otro lado Steve miraba embobado su platillo, pocas veces se podía dar el gusto de comer algo tan calórico, con prontitud tomo la cuchara que lo acompañaba, tomando un pequeño pedazo del pastel y con ligereza lo acerco a su boca devorándolo entero, en su boca sentía el dulce y embriagante sabor del chocolate, de nuevo tomo otro pedazo e hizo lo mismo, hasta que su plato quedo vacío, Steve se sentía desesperado, quería más pero tenía que controlarse.

 

Stark se percato de la actitud inusual de su amigo, y fácilmente dedujo el por qué de está- Acaso quieres más- Comento con una sonrisa socarrona marcada en el rostro.

 

El rubio quedo estático, tal vez era bueno en ocultar sus emociones, pero no era bueno controlando su hambre, un sonrojo se apodero de él, aquello no tenía sentido, en compañía de cualquier otra persona, él ya hubiera un pastel entero, pero por alguna razón, cuando estaba en compañía de Stark se controlaba, no quería una mala impresión.

 

-Q-quééé... N-no- Su voz era forzada, no quería soltar palabra alguna, su cuerpo estaba jugándole una broma de seguro.

 

-¿Sabes?, el chocolate tiende hacer adictivo, bueno al menos en mi caso, por eso intento, o más bien, evito comerlo- Definitivamente Stark no se molestaba en aparentar su burla, eso sonrojo aun más a Steve, su actitud dominante, se volvió sumisa, cambiando radicalmente los papeles.

 

Tony dejo suavemente su tasa en la mesa, recargo sus codos en la mesa, con un aire juguetón  poso su mirada en rostro del rubio, aquella piel blanca, se torno de un color rojizo, adorable para la vista de Tony. En un intento de tranquilizarse el rubio desvió la mirada, pero las manos del magnate, tomaron con delicadeza el mentón de este "Forzando" A que lo mirara, sus ojos se volvieron a conectar y un espasmo se apodero de los dos cuerpos, los dos quedaron mudos, y todo a su alrededor perecía desaparecer, solo eran ellos dos y nadie más, la gente empezaba a prestarle atención a aquella escena, y un grupo pequeño de personas se junto a su alrededor. Aunque paso por desapercibido para los dos héroes, ellos eran ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Un incesante deseo se juntar sus labios creció entre los dos, y sus rostros se acercaban el uno al otro con un ritmo lento, sus respiraciones se juntaron en una sola, un ligero sonrojo se apodero de Tony, a diferencia de Steve que parecía un tomate andando, el castaño se percato del sonrojo creciente de su amigo, y dudándolo un poco se atrevió a decir:

 

-Te ves muy lindo sonrojado- La reacción de Steve no se hizo esperar, ya que de un brinco se levanto, moviendo la mesa, arrojando el café sobre Tony, quien aturdido sintió el café humeante sobre su ya maltratada piel.

 

Un grito salió de la boca del castaño, sus heridas resentían el repentino cambio de temperatura haciendo que ardieran y picaran como el infierno, su camisa se encontraba empapada con el aun humeante café. Steve miro horrorizado la escena, y un desespero se adueño de él. No se podía concentrar, joder era el líder de Los Vengadores y esta situación tan simple se le había salido de las manos. No sabía qué debía hacer, hasta que un pensamiento invadió su mente, con presteza se acerco a su amigo, el cual gemía de dolor, mas ya no gritaba.

 

Con sus manos tomo la camisa de Tony intentando quitársela, el castaño preocupado detuvo la acción con un empujón. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando de una manera desesperada algo que lo librara de ese lío.

 

-N-No- Se limitó a decir, sin nada planeado corrió al baño, tropezando con la gente preocupada y con una que otra silla. Ya adentro del baño, se quito desesperado la camiseta, arrojándola al suelo, abrió el grifo, esperando que el agua cállese, junto sus manos haciendo un "Recipiente" Con ellas echo agua a sus heridas, sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor de diluía, siguió esparciendo agua por todo su abdomen, hasta que el ardor desapareció casi por completo. Se miro asimismo en el espejo, y sus heridas abiertas eran lo más sobresaliente. Sintió vergüenza, mucha vergüenza, se arrepentía inmensamente de lo que había hecho, pero aun así lo volvería a hacer, o eso sentía, sentía que si la ansiedad lo atacaba se terminaría cortando, o algo peor.

 

Un ruido semejante a unos toquidos interrumpió sus pensamientos, dio un ligero brinco mostrando su exaltación, camino inquieto, no quería soltar palabra alguna, siguió así hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alarmo e hizo que corriera con dirección a una cabina de baño.

 

-¡Tony! ¡Tony!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Hola?- La dulce voz del Capitán América irrumpió en el silencioso baño.

 

-A-Aquí, aquí estoy- Musito para sí mismo, o al menos esa era la intensión, ya que el Steve pudo escuchar ese "Susurro".

 

-¿Tony? ¿Estás bien?, perdón por tirarte el café no-no fue mi intención, lo siento mucho- Hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta, pero un silencio se apodero de aquel baño- T-Tony, ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital? ¿Te duele mucho? ¡Por Dios Tony dime algo!- La voz del rubio sonaba desesperada, el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

-Tráeme ropa- Se limito a decir el castaño, su voz era triste, muy apagada, Steve se quedo dudoso ¿Cómo haría eso?

 

-¿Llamo a la señorita Potts? O voy a tu casa... No sé Tony dime algo más- Ahora sonaba más firme, saber que su amigo se encontraba bien le calmaba, calló esperando una respuesta, pero está no llegaba.

 

-Ve a mi casa, dile a Jarvis que te indique donde esta mi ropa y tráemela, pero por favor toma algo bueno, no me traigas un mal conjunto- Lo ultimo dicho le salió sin quererlo de un modo juguetón, aquello era muy extraño, ya que por el simple hecho de tener a Steve preocupado por él, le alegraba, y lo hacía sentir querido, algo que muy pocas veces sentía. Una ligera sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí esta, mil disculpas por tardar, dejen sus comentarios, no sean tímidos. Recuerden, voten, critiquen y comenten que me ayuda a mejorar. ¡Gracias por leer!, ¡Adiós! :D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el capítulo, espero que (Si alguien lee esto) Le guste xD

La imponente torre Stark se alzaba frente al rubio. Un largo suspiro salió de los labios del presente, después de aquel incidente salió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de lo solicitado. Con el cuerpo tenso y la mente un lió decidió calmarse, no quería parecer colérico, o algo por el estilo.

 

A paso firme y rápido entro en la gran torre, sus pasos resonaban, y su cara mostraba un adorable mohín. Paso con facilidad a las secretarias, y guardias de seguridad que custodiaban la torre, justo al entrar al penthouse del millonario freno, hizo un leve movimiento, sacudiendo su cuerpo tratando- Fallidamente- De desasearse de la tensión que lo atosigaba, cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro que llevaba aguantando desde lo sucedido. Espabilo y con mano firme intento introducir el código de acceso, fallando más de dos veces. Con frustración lo intento nuevamente, y segundos después un sonido leve junto con una puerta abierta borró, en su mayoría, la frustración del rubio.

 

-Hola Capitán Rogers, el señor Stark no se encuentra en casa, mis informes me dicen que se fue con usted ¿Pasa algo malo?- Un salto delató la sorpresa de Steve, un gesto de disgusto se formo en su rostro, siempre se exaltaba al oír la sosiega voz de Javirs.

 

-Eh no, no, me gustaría saber en donde guarda su ropa Tony, ¡Perdón! Stark- Un nerviosismo injustificado se apodero del ojiazul, no sabía el porqué de su actitud cada vez que se mencionaba el castaño, pero suponía que era simple remordimiento, aunque muy a sus adentros sabia que eso no era cierto.

 

Con un bufido ahuyento sus pensamientos, quería permanecer sereno, "Calma Steve" Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Una vez que la IA le indico a Steve donde se encontraba la ropa de Tony, una preocupación se apodero de él, ya que no tenía muy buen gusto, toda su ropa la eligió Tony, y él poco o nada sabía de moda- Al menos de la moda actual-. Lo menos que quería era llevarle algún cambio que no fuera de agrado del castaño.

 

Trato de serenarse y de convencerse que no tenía tan mal gusto. Una gran puerta blanca era la entrada al aun más grande ropero que tenía dentro. Cientos de prendas se hacían lucir dentro, desde los trajes más formales y vistosos, a lo más casual.

 

No lo meditó mucho, no quería pensar demasiado y tardarse más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Eligió algo simple, un pantalón negro, una camisa con un gran logó rojo de AC/DC, y eso era todo, lo más casual que podía encontrar.

 

Soltó un suspiro, solo necesitaba esas dos prendas, y ya las tenía, se podía ir, pero no quería, por alguna razón no quería ver al millonario, ¿Culpa? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Remordimiento? No lo sabía, pero sospechaba que era una mezcla de todas las anteriores. Cerró los ojos y tembló un poco, tomo coraje y salió de la gran habitación, no iba a dejarse controlar por la situación, después de todo era el líder de Los Vengadores.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Corrió, literalmente, hasta el restaurante, con todas las prisas no se atrevió a pedir las llaves del castaño, los dos se habían ido en uno de sus múltiples carros de lujo, y se arrepintió de no llevar su amada motocicleta. Era, sin dudadas, una escena un poco bizarra, no todos los días veías al Capitán América correr por las calles de New York como alma que lleva el diablo.

 

Llego después de una extenuante carrera, no se canso en demasía, pero eso no impedía un ligero sonrojo en su rojo fruto de su esfuerzo. La multitud se había disuelto, y solo quedaba una que otra persona curiosa, sin miramientos y a toda velocidad se aproximo al baño, poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, y como supuso estaba cerrada. Con su puño toco varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, un mohín se dibujo en su rostro, suspiro e intento de nuevo, pero como espero no se escucho nada del otro lado.

 

-¡Tony! Abre soy yo- Gritó como última opción, aunque se regaño internamente por no haberlo hecho antes.

 

Segundos después un sonido se escuchó del otro lado y la puerta se abrió, el rubio dudó un poco, pero entró de una manera cuidadosa, haciendo el mínimo de ruido.

 

El baño se encontraba vació, como supuso, se acerco a una de las múltiples cabinas y tocó, esperando que fuera esa en donde se escondía Tony.

 

La puerta se abrió, aunque solo un poco, y una mano se asomo por la apertura, el rubio rió por la actitud del castaño. Con su mano el castaño tanteo el aire, esperando la ropa, el ojiazul jugó un poco con él, y esperó unos segundos para por fin darle la ropa, la mano le arrebato las prendas y cerró la puerta de un ligero portazo.

 

Varios segundos después, el sonido de la ropa cayendo seso, y el pestillo que mantenía la puerta cerrada se abrió, dejando ver al multimillonario ya con sus nuevas prendas, su cara tenía un dije de disgustó, o incomodidad. Su cuerpo se removía un poco y en una mano tenía las prendas empapadas del café frío que alguna vez fue su verdugo.

 

-Capitán, no podía traerme ropa más fea que está, ahora veo por qué tardo, usted solo quiere ver mi sufrir ¿No es así?- Se burló, cambiando su semblante a uno mucho más cómodo, aligerando el pesado ambiente. El rubio suspiró, ese era su Tony Stark, bajo la cabeza y rió un poco, negando la bizarra situación.

 

-No soy un experto en moda Stark- Le refutó, señalándolo con el dedo, siguiendo su juego. Un mohín sumamente tierno se dibujo en el rostro del castaño, quien se cruzó de brazos e hizo un -Según el Capitán- Adorable puchero.

 

-Eso no excusa, tú no tienes que traer puesta éste feo conjunto- Se señalo a sí mismo, aunque mentía ya que el conjunto si le gustaba, solo quería molestar a su adorado Capitán. Aquella simple acción abrumo al rubio, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado junto en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire, se tambaleo un poco, respiro varias veces, intento regular su ritmo cardíaco, solo lo intento, su corazón palpitaba como loco, pensó que en cualquier momento saldría de su caja torácica. Se sintió bien, muy bien, quería ver así al castaño, quería ver todas sus reacciones infantiles y pucheros, quería tomarle mil y un fotos y hacer mil y un dibujos de él y solo de él.

 

El súper soldado llegó a su límite, cada acción del castaño le enternecía, le movía todo en su ser, poco a poco perdió su autocontrol, dudó un poco y pensó varias veces lo que iba- O más bien quería hacer- Pero es ese momento le importo poco o nada las consecuencias. Con un rápido y hábil movimiento se acerco al castaño, quien lo miraba de forma dudosa, enarcando una ceja, confundido por las acciones del mayor.

 

Con sus dos brazos abiertos cubrió al castaño en un inesperado abrazó, uniendo sus pechos que compensaron a subir y bajar irregularmente, cada uno sentía la respiración del otro. El castaño se sorprendió por la acción, pero no se aparto, no, dudoso estiro sus manos y también abrazó al rubio, haciendo más especial e intimo el abrazo. El rubio aspiro lentamente la loción del otro, llenando sus pulmones de aquel exquisito olor, su contra-parte no se quedo atrás y acarició lentamente la espalda del mayor, los dos disfrutaba la compañía del otro, el castaño rió en sus adentros, ¿El Capitán siempre había tenido una piel tan suave? ¿Un olor tal dulce? ¿Unos brazos tan musculosos? ¿Sus abrazos siempre habían sido tan cálidos? Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo perfecto que era.

 

-Me asustaste-Comentó el mayor, rompiendo el silencio y el armonioso ambiente que se había creado. El castaño negó ¿No podía estar así con el todo el tiempo? ¿Tenía que acabar ese abrazo? No lo quería, quería estar con ese rubio, abrazarlo, ver sus reacciones cuando le enseñan algo nuevo, cuando algo lo impresiona y lo llena de curiosidad, simplemente verlo y estar junto a él ¿Tan difícil era?

 

-Tú me tiraste café hirviendo encima- Bromeó el millonario, pero segundos después se arrepintió, el abrazó del rubio fue un poco más fuerte y se puso cabizbajo, clara muestra de arrepentimiento. El castaño trago en seco, y sintió un nudo en el estomago, no quería atormentar al rubio, al menos no por ese tema.

 

Le acaricio de nueva cuenta la espalda, consolándolo. Sus caricias tenían un ritmo lento, y su mano no se despegaba de la espalda de su contraparte, subía y bajaba, ejerciendo una ligera presión el sus movimientos.

 

-No duele- Musitó, tratando fallidamente de aminorar la culpa del mayor. Embozó su mejor sonrisa y juntó valor para deshacer el abrazo, no quería hacerlo, pero su ligera empatía le obligaba a consolar de la mejor manera al afectado.

 

-Vamos Capi, regálame una sonrisa- Le alentó, obteniendo un mueca, como un patético intento de sonrisa. El castaño frunció el ceño, quería una verdadera sonrisa, deseaba la típica sonrisa jovial que lo caracterizaba, a veces odiaba la gran moral del rubio, no debía preocuparse tanto por él, sólo era café, después de todo habían tenido peores peleas.

 

-Quiero una sonrisa de verdad- Se cruzó de brazos imitando un puchero, el rubio observo con atención cada movimiento del millonario, una sincera sonrisa no tardo de aparecer en su rostro, sin duda el castaño siempre obtenía lo que quería. El millonario acrecentó más su sonrisa y poso ambas manos en los hombros del rubio, los movió con rapidez agitando un poco a Steve quien lo miro ligeramente confundido, sin borrar su sonrisa.

 

-¡Vamos! Espabila, vamos a otra parte, no digo que este baño no sea acogedor, pero creo que más de uno quiere usarlo- Su comentario sarcástico hizo reír a Steve, quien asintiendo con la cabeza acepto la propuesta del millonario. Los dos cuerpos se apresuraron y salieron del baño, llegando a la mesa donde antes comían plácidamente, Steve se disculpó con el chico a quien le había tocado limpiar el desastre hecho, mientras que a Tony le fue irrelevante -Por no decir difícil- Disculparse.

 

Por último Tony pago por todo lo consumido y tirado, ambos salieron del restaurante en dirección al lujoso auto del millonario. Tony subió por el lado del copiloto, dejando la tarea de manejar a Steve, quien no rechisto y tomo el lugar de "Chofer".

 

-¿A dónde lo llevo señor?- Jugó el rubio, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y lanzando una mirada ligeramente seria para que el castaño lo imitara.

 

-A donde quieras guapo- Le siguió el juego, guiñándole un ojo, deleitándose por el ligero sonrojo que se apodero del rubio. El mayor carraspeo la garganta, y se sereno un poco, sin perder ese dije juguetón que siempre conservaba.

 

-A un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos será- Steve rió a carcajadas por su propio chiste, y en parte la cara de molestia del menor, quien entre cerró los ojos mirándolo con "Enojo", que era solo una máscara, ya que en el fondo el comentario del rubio si le daba gracia.

 

-Vaya forma de cortarme la inspiración- Se quejo- Yo que ya había pensado toda una cena romántica...- Hablo alargando la última palabra, meciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, aunque de una manera lenta, intentando no mover su zona abdominal.

 

-¿Te apetece ir al parque?- Preguntó Steve con cierta prisa, que no paso desapercibida por el castaño, extrañado no dudo en preguntarse ese "Ligero" Cambio.

 

-¿Por qué la prisa?- Preguntó en tono bajo, casi susurrando, como si se estuviesen contando secretos mutuamente.

 

-Porqué si cambia el semáforo iré derecho y el parque está a la izquierda- El castaño se sintió tonto, su mente ya había formado mil y un teorías descabelladas cuando la respuesta era simple, e incluso obvia.

 

-Al parque se ha dicho- Levanto el dedo y miro hacia arriba en una pose victoriosa, el rubio rió y negó con la cabeza.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

El parque sin duda valía la pena, estaba inusualmente solo, y ambos caminaban despreocupados por el camino de hojas. Su plática se centraba en asuntos banales, aunque las palabras pronunciadas no tomaban tanta relevancia como la presencia del otro, lo que de verdad disfrutaban. Carcajadas se escapaban de ambas partes, ya sean por algún chiste o comentario gracioso, sus pasos eran lentos y con cada comentario sus cuerpos se unían más, achicando el espacio entre ellos.

 

Inmerso en la historia narrada por el rubio, el castaño se hizo ignorante de su alrededor importándole poco o nada ver el camino. Su andar descuidado lo hizo tropezar con una piedra, el castaño seso sus risas por el susto, cerró los ojos y atino a meter las manos para que la caída no fuera tan dolorosa, esperó, pero no sintió el golpe. Un brazo lo sostenía de la cintura y otro sujetaba con un poco de fuerza su muñeca, abrió los ojos estupefacto, los brazos que los sujetaban con fuerza eran del rubio, su rostro marcaba una expresión preocupada por no decir que estaba muy cerca del suyo, lo suficiente para sentir la calmada respiración del mayor, que contrastaba con la acelerada e irregular del castaño.

 

Los iris zafiro de Steve se posaron con preocupación sobre los iris chocolate de Tony. Sus pechos estaban juntos y subían y bajaban al unisonó, calmándose el uno al otro.

 

Lenta y casi tortuosamente sus rostros se acertaban, haciendo cada vez más pequeño el espacio que los separaba, sus narices se rozaban levemente y sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia. Sus rostros ya no tenían el semblante de sorpresa de hace momentos, ahora reflejaban incredulidad y excesiva serenidad. Un ambiente perfecto los envolvía, ambos ajenos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero su placido ambiente no duro demacrado. Un molesto sonido empezó a salir del bolsillo del rubio, éste movió la cabeza avergonzado, soltando su agarre dejando libre al castaño.

 

-¿Hola?-Contestó, aunque toda su atención estaba concentrada en el castaño, quien lucía un ceño fruncido, el mayor hizo una seña y se disculpó, alejándose un poco de él para escuchar mejor a su contraparte del teléfono.

 

-Capitán Rogers, el director Fury pide su parecencia, se sospecha de una posible amenaza que requiere de su atención- La casi robótica voz del anunciador hizo bufar al rubio, quien sin más remedio le musitó un "Sí" Con desaire, colgando como acto seguido.

 

Guardo su inoportuno teléfono en su bolsillo, y se volteo a ver al castaño, quien seguía con un ligero ceño fruncido. Se acerco un poco taciturno a donde estaba su amigo, con claro retraimiento se sobaba el cuello con su mano derecha, sin decir palabra, se aclaro la garganta y sereno su semblante.

 

-Es una llamada de SHIELD, me piden por una posible amenaza, tal vez no sea nada, o no me necesiten- Se excusó un poco, logrando cambiar el rostro del castaño a uno más comprensible.

 

-Te veo mañana aquí a las tres de la tarde ¿Te parece?- La voz del rubio salió con cierto aire de esperanza, la cual no fue estropeada, ya que un leve movimiento de cabeza afirmativo sello su acuerdo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Semanas habían pasado desde aquel acontecimiento, ese mágico parque se había convertido en espectador de un envolvente sentimiento recién nacido, pero aun así lleno de fuerza y deseoso de crecer más, que se acunaba entre las dos almas que ahí pasaban el tiempo.

 

Pero no todo era miel y color rosa, la parte oscura de esa historia era mayormente narrada por el castaño que vivía atormentado. Sus acciones autolesivas no habían cesado en lo absoluto, y cada periodo oscuro o de recaída quedaba marcado como cicatrices en la afligida piel del castaño. Su único consuelo y amigo era ignorante del gran daño que se auto-propiciaba, las cosas estaban llevando al millonario a un punto de quiebre, rosando y estando cada vez más cerca de la frontera que no quería cruzar.

 

Cada vez encontraba más "Motivos" Para afligirse, se auto-criticaba de una manera dura y con ira ciega, juzgándose por el más mínimo defecto ya sea verdadero o creado por su misma imaginación. Magnificando sus defectos, haciéndolos -Según él- Merecedores de un castigo, que derivaba a una navaja surcando su piel.

 

Aunque una pequeña luz de esperanza lo mantenía lejos de su punto de quiebre, apoyándolo inconscientemente, ahuyentando una parte de sus melancólicos pensamientos. La sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro cuando veía al rubio era la más sincera que podía brindar en el día, y por desgracia casi siempre la única verdadera.

 

Algo dentro de él cambiaba cuando estaba con la presencia de Steve, y lo sabía, sabía que ese sentimiento de alegría exagerada al verlo, esa ansiedad al no verlo, ese incesante deseo de tocarlo y que lo toque, ese nudo en el estomago cuando lo veía reír, no eran normales, no era algo de amigos. Pero no lo iba a aceptar, tendría que ser algo más, él no podía amarlo... _Si te odias a ti mismo, ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de amar a alguien?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya el casi se acaba el fic! Espero que les haya fustado y gracias por leer... Y pues, ah, dejen su comentario (Que sería muy apreciado).  
> De nuevo gracias por leer y pasen por mis otras historias si quieren :)


	4. Capítulo 4 (Fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capitulo espero que les guste, si tienen preguntas háganlas con gusto las respondo y bueno, disfruten leyendo :D  
> Perdonen las faltas ortográficas.

**Domingo 3:00 p.m.**

 

Se aferro a las sabanas con gran fuerza, sus nudillos se tornaron descoloridos, sus ojos se sellaron con pocas intenciones de volverse a abrir.

 

Su mandíbula cerraba con fuerza su boca, haciendo chillar a los dientes por los fuertes roces que ocasionaban esa acción. Su expresión delataba el más puro sentimiento de dolencia y desespero. Más su cuerpo se encontraba al borde del colapso total, desbordante de desespero y  frustración, todos los músculos estaban tensos y rígidos por la incómoda sensación que lo invadía. Su mente no se diferenciaba de su cuerpo, siendo también víctima de una real tortura.

 

 _"Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo"_ , se repetía incesante en su interior, pequeñas gotas de agua salina resbalaron por su rostro, su cuerpo se retorcía de forma involuntaria, quería hacerlo, de verdad lo deseaba, no necesitaba juicio ni razón previa, ya no era una forma de castigo, no, se convirtió en una enfermiza forma de desahogo. Deseaba con cada parte de sí tomar la navaja y flagelar más su piel, pero algo lo detenía, la poca lucidez de su mente le gritaba a todo pulmón que no hiciera, que se mantuviera fuerte y se aferrara a la cordura.

 

Se repetía, una y otra vez, siempre tan cerca, rozando la barrera invisible que él mismo imponía, pero a la vez "algo" lo mantenía lejos de su punto de quiebre. Era él, su voz, sus tímidos roces de manos, su deslumbrante sonrisa, y sus ojos de color azul cielo, tan claros y serenos, como si reflejaran calma y tranquilidad pura. Sólo esa mirada apaciguaba la ira y la ansiedad que lo comía vivo.

 

Pero algo había diferente, esta vez su rostro se veía distante, borroso, como si su mente le obligara a olvidar, obscureciendo su último sustento y razón de ser. El recuerdo fugaz del roce de sus manos le quemaba la piel, causando en él un desespero monumental, sollozos ahogados dieron paso a jadeos desesperados, movimientos bruscos y erráticos.

 

Sus manos tanteaban el terreno con dificultad, rozando con sus dedos la superficie buscando impacientes lo que su cuerpo anhelaba, con los ojos sellados la búsqueda se prolongo durante minutos, hasta que sus dígitos palparon la filosa navaja sin cuidado alguno. Todos los músculos de sus manos se tensaron, con claras intenciones de no soltar el objeto filoso, abriendo la delicada piel de sus manos por la fuerza aplicada, dejando un rastro de sangre como evidencia.  

 

Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, mostrando sus pupilas sumamente dilatas, por momentos toda su visión era borrosa, trato de enfocar sus ojos en el objeto entre sus manos, pero pasaron segundos para que sus ojo se dignaran a hacer su preciada labor.

 

Miro la navaja, solo eso hizo, mantuvo su miraba fija en el objeto, prestando más atención de lo que jamás había hecho. Su corazón latía con rapidez, sentía que literalmente se saldría de su caja torácica,  extrañamente ese pensamiento no le perturbo del todo. Inhalo llenando sus pulmones con aire, logrando que sus costillas se marcaran en su piel gracias a la expansión de éstos. Soltó el aire de forma pesada, haciendo ruido por la brusca acción. Continúo, hasta serenarse y mermar todo pensamiento que lo disuada de su  misión.

 

No lo dudó, no más, tomó la navaja, empuñándola con fuerza, marcando el mango en su piel, coloco la punta afilada en su ser, esta vez en su muñeca, presionando hasta flagelar su piel, escondiendo milímetros de la cuchilla en ésta. Cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, ladeando su rostro para no ver el pavoroso acto que el mismo estaba cometiendo. Su mano hizo un movimiento vertical, cortando la carne del castaño, dejando un rastro de sangre, el líquido rojizo corría cuantioso por el brazo del afectado, y éste parecía no inmutarse al dolor provocado por la cuchilla.

 

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los jadeos habían empezado hace ya tiempo, pero ahora se intensificaban, sofocando al afectado, sus ojos se no querían a apuntar en dirección a su brazo, negando captar una imagen tan horrida como esa. Poco a poco y con gandulería sus ojos se esforzaron para ver la imagen que su mente masoquista ansiaba vislumbrar, su ritmo cardíaco que se encontraba en la cúspide de su capacidad, mandando sangre a cada extensión de su cuerpo. La sangre corría en su brazo, de manera lenta y tortuosa hasta que la gravedad las enviara dirección al suelo, manchando las sábanas que hace momentos se encontraban pulcras.

 

Poco a poco la visión del castaño se volvió borrosa, y sus movimientos erráticos pasaron a ser lentos y sumamente torpes, perdiendo el hilo de sí, y de dónde se encontraba. Balbuceaba cosas intangibles, sin significado alguno, no más que monosílabos que se perdían en la pesada aura de la habitación, la poca luz que iluminaba el cuarto se ensombrecía frente a los ojos del castaño, que ya no se encontraba totalmente en sí, ha escaso tiempo de caer rendido sobre las teñidas sábanas.

 

Una sombra se movía frente los entrecerrados ojos del semiinconsciente castaño, era grande y destacablemente más oscura que la habitación, se movía errática con desespero marcado en cada paso, movía sus extremidades hacia el castaño, mas no lo tocaba, manteniendo una distancia de no muchos centímetros. Parecía querer comunicarse, pues soltaba gritos y palabras intangibles. Él castaño dudaba de la realidad de la sombra, cuestionándose su propia cordura, pensando que después de todo había sí había perdido la razón.

 

Una sonrisa cargada de tristeza se plasmo en su rostro al darse cuenta de su realidad, negó con la cabeza, aquella sombra se oscurecía cada vez más, y sus parpados no parecían cooperativos, estaban pesados y querían cerrarse, el castaño cedió ante la inconsciencia, alcanzando a vislumbrar un rostro antes de caer en el vació profundo, era él...

 

_Steve..._

 

[…]

 

Ruidosas sirenas se escuchaban a la distancia, y un conocido color rojo iluminaba todo a su paso. Viajaban a gran velocidad, esquivando automóviles a diestra y siniestra, acercándose a una velocidad poco creíble si consideras el pesado trafico de New York, y una que otra alma desconsiderada que se negaba en darle el paso a una ambulancia.

 

En la habitación Steve se encontraba más que desesperado, el castaño se encontraba inconsciente, o al menos eso creía él. El líquido rojizo seguía corriendo por su brazo, pero esta vez era adsorbido por una tuyas alrededor de toda la exención del corte. No ayudaría mucho, pero cualquier cosa que ayudara a detener la hemorragia serviría.

 

Habían pasado ya minutos desde que el rubio marco al número de emergencias, por alguna extraña razón Jarvis no se "Encontraba" Ya que no respondía a sus indicaciones, y no se activo cuando lo saludo como siempre. Aquello era obra del castaño, pues él era el único capaz de desactivar a su mayordomo, y ahora Steve sabía el por qué de su acción.

 

Un estruendoso ruido interrumpió sus deducciones, aquello sorprendió a Steve, quien se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que pasaba. Unos hombres uniformados bajaron del helipuerto, donde había aterrizado un helicóptero medico, los paramédicos tomaron al castaño, subiéndolo a un camilla, para así empujarlo fuera de la habitación, dirección al techo donde se encontraba su transporte.

 

Steve seguía mudo a los paramédicos que prestaban toda su atención al herido que trasportaban, usando todos sus conocimientos para mantenerlo estable. No falto mucho para llegar al helipuerto, donde con gran destreza y sumo cuidado, subieron al castaño al helicóptero para transportarlo a su destino. El rubio por su parte no chisto y se limito a subir en silencio, claro, sin dejar de ver a su amigo con un rostro de preocupación, sin borrar un ceño fruncido por la frustración de no poder intervenir.

 

Los minutos pasaron lentos sobre el aire, Steve no recordaba la angustia que traía consigo la posible pérdida de un ser querido, su mente no podía pensar ni enfocarse en nada, viendo todo a su alrededor como sombras totalmente ajenas a él.

 

A penas y se dio cuenta cuando el helicóptero aterrizo, volteo a todos lados con sorpresa, saliendo del shock inicial y poniendo en marcha sus sentidos, que hasta ahora se encontraban dormidos por la sorpresa y la angustia. Bajó junto con los paramédicos repitiendo la acción, seguirlos de forma muda, pero esta vez con su mente trabajando a su máxima capacidad. Los pasos resonaban y podía ver a todo el personal médico que se acercaba para auxiliar al herido, vociferando cosas que el rubio no entendía del todo, pero que recopilaba como información para tener una data de lo que le sucedía al castaño.

 

Evalúo mejor la situación, se fijó en el personal con detenimiento, examinando los rostros para juzgar según sus rangos a los posibles peligros, miró las salidas, entradas y en los pacientes, todo posible peligro paso bajo su mirada minuciosa, buscó cualquier anomalía sin bajar la guardia, pensando siempre en la seguridad de Tony, hizo lo que haría en el campo de batalla. Creía que solo de esa manera podría ayudar, haciendo lo que mejor hace, poniendo todo bajo un foco de peligro.

 

 Trotaba detrás de la camilla empujada por ya varios doctores, siguiéndoles el paso de muy cerca, observando cada movimiento de los doctores, pero prestando atención a lo más importante en este momento, él castaño.

 

Al doblar con un pasillo Steve pudo ver un quirófano, parecían tener todo listo, las puertas abiertas esperaban ansiosas al equipo médico, estos no perdieron tiempo, sus hábiles y experimentadas manos se pusieron a la obra en cuanto entraron a la habitación. Steve estaba dispuesto a seguirlos, pero una enfermera se le adelanto, cubriendo su paso, colocando su mano en el pecho del rubio para alejarlo.

 

-Señor, por favor tiene que esperar afuera- Le explicó empujándolo, para poder cerrar la puerta, pero Steve era un hueso duro de roer y se resistió a los inútiles empujones de la enfermera.

 

-Por favor déjeme verlo, no quiero que nada malo le pase- Le rogó, mas ya no empujo al notar la clara desventaja de la enfermera. Se puso de puntas para ver sobre ella, sin notar realmente nada, médicos iban de un lado al otro, enfermeras que hacían (Lo que parecía) Una transfusión, entre otras cosas que no alcanzo a descifrar.

 

-Por favor esperé- Dijo como último la (Según el Capitán) Molesta e irritante enfermera, se volteó sobre sus talones y cerró las puertas del quirófano frente la cara del rubio, quién frustrado soltó un pesado suspiro, y volteo su cuerpo en busca de algún lugar para sentarse y esperar, lo que sea que vaya a esperar.

 

[…]

 

Se sentó en uno de los muchos asientos que se encontraban en el pasillo, mirando ansioso las puertas de quirófano, esperando cualquier noticia que pudiera salir de ahí. No fue hasta que el horrido ruido de un estruendoso llanto lo distrajo, obligándolo a apartar la mirada, en busca de la fuente del éste. Era una mujer, ella producía ese espantoso y chirriante sonido, a un lado de esta se encontraba un médico que al parecer no le daba muy buenas noticias, la joven de no más de 30 años cubría su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba, intentando ahogar los sollozos. _"El joven falleció"_ Fue lo único que el oído del Capitán alcanzo a escuchar.

 

 _"Qué triste"_ Pensó. Fue lo único que pudo pensar, ya que su mente había saltado algo, un pequeño detalle, Tony, él tenía un corte en la muñeca, no era necesaria una súper inteligencia para saber qué paso. Todo fue tan rápido, y su mente trabajo en shock solo para cuidar al castaño, dándose el lujo de olvidas ese gran detalle. Todo cayó como un balde de agua fría, él había intentado suicidarse, Tony Stark, _su_ Tony Stark se intento quitar la vida, y él no pudo darse cuenta de aquello.

 

Se reprimió mentalmente, por dos razones, no darse cuenta de la situación de su amigo, y ser torpe como para no captar la idea lo que había hecho. Era estúpido, sí, eso era, su mente pasó por un shock muy fuerte, o así se podía excusar, pero no, como no se dio cuenta en cuanto lo vio, bueno, claro que se dio por enterado de qué paso, pero no pensó en la seriedad y profundidad de esto.

 

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando amainar sus pensamientos, mas fue en vano, ya que toda la información seguía ahí, y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Tenía que serenarse y ver todo desde un punto objetivo, claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Abrió los ojos, pero no tardo en cerrarlos al sentirlos aguados, estaban cristalinos apunto de soltar una lagrima. Con su mano se tallo el ojo, borrando toda evidencia de que una lágrima estuvo ahí. Pero para desgracia del rubio, estas luchaban por salir, cada vez con más fuerza, forzándolo a cerrar los ojos durante un largo tiempo.

 

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, y ya habían pasado cuantiosos minutos desde las primeras lágrimas, pero aun tenía el temor que al abrir los ojos estás conspiraran contra él, e intentaran salir de nuevo. El rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, aprovechando su ciegues para meditarlo todo de una forma más minuciosa, pensando en todo y a la vez nada, pues su concentración era casi nula.

 

Un delicado movimiento de hombro por un cuerpo externo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, obligando muy a su pesar a abrir los ojos, en cuanto se acostumbro a la tenue luz vislumbro a la misma enfermera que hace minutos  le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

 

-¿Usted es familiar del paciente?- Le pregunto la enfermera de cabello color azabache.

 

-Eh, ¿Yo? No, no, soy un amigo- Soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada que ninguno de los dos supo como tomarla.

 

-Ya lo sabía, pero es obligación del hospital preguntar sobre la conexión que hay entre usted y el paciente- Le contestó, sonriendo de una manera tranquila y delicada, aligerando el ambiente anteriormente creado por Steve- El señor Anthony Stark se encuentra estable, aunque perdió mucha sangre- Por fin la enfermera hizo su trabajo y le informó sobre el estado de Tony, susurrando el nombre para mantener la "Privacidad".

 

-Gracias- Susurro el rubio, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, ya que en realidad no sabía qué decir-Cuándo, ya sabe, podré verlo- Su cerebro tuvo un lapso de inteligencia e hizo lo que alguien normal haría, o eso es lo que creía, ya que pocas veces se había visto en temas como este.

 

-En unas horas estará estabilizado y podrá verlo. Su amigo es muy fuerte- Le sonrió como último, dejando un poco desorientado al rubio con la última parte de su comentario, que era más eso, un comentario, aunque sonara como toda una afirmación.

 

La enfermera, que ya no era tan molesta e irritante, se alejo entrando a un consultorio a seguir asiendo su trabajo, o eso es lo que pensó el rubio.

 

Bien, no sabía qué hacer, iba a esperar para poder ver a Tony, eso era lógico, pero el aburrimiento le ganaría al poco tiempo, y eso quedo demostrado cuando una hora después el rubio no había despegado la vista de sus manos viéndolas como si fuesen lo más interesante de este o cualquier mundo.

 

Como muestra de máximo aburrimiento decidió sacar su teléfono, en sí no lo entendía del todo, lo usaba para comunicarse y para emergencias como estás. Era un regalo-broma de Tony, quien estaba "Cansado" De su poco conocimiento tecnológico. Si mal no lo recordaba su celular se llamaba "IPhone" O algo por el estilo, era táctil y tenía a una inteligencia artificial como Jarvis, solo que esta era menos ágil que el IA que había creado el castaño. 

 

Jugueteo con este, examinándolo de arriba a abajo entrando a las aplicaciones que Tony había descargado para él, lo trataba con cuidado, ya que le habían dicho que eran muy fáciles de romper, suspiro por eso, hoy en día los teléfonos son muy delicados, tenía suerte de no haber roto ese.

 

Decidió llamar a Fury para contarle la situación del castaño, aunque sospechaba que el líder de Shiled ya estaba más que enterado de eso, principalmente porque él llamó una ambulancia y llego un helicóptero, solo Fury sería capaz de algo como eso. Buscó entre sus contactos el número de Fury, no fue difícil ya que eran pocos números los que tenía registrados. No sonaron más de dos pitidos cuando el director de Shield contesto el teléfono

 

-Capitán, tarda mucho en informarnos de noticias importantes- Habló primero Fury, haciendo que su contraparte del teléfono arrugara el rostro con un poco de disgusto, entonces sí lo sabía y él había enviado el helicóptero.

 

-Entonces, ¿Ya lo sabe?- Preguntó cuidando de no soltar información de más.

 

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que saber?- El tono de voz sonaba más serio, haciendo que Steve pensara mejor sus palabras.

 

-Que Tony sufrió  un accidente- Le mintió, era obvio, pero sabía que de nada servía ocultar información a Fury, porque, como ya lo habían dicho antes él es _El Espía_ , sus secretos tienen secretos.

 

-¿Solo eso?- Sonó del otro lado.

 

-Sí claro, eso es todo- Meditó un poco, no era el momento para decirle lo que había pasado exactamente, aunque Fury lo sabría tarde o temprano- Por cierto gracias por enviar el helicóptero- Cambio de tema, cosa que Fury notó pero no dijo nada. La plática siguió amena, claro lo más amena que puede ser una conversación con Fury, Steve le informó sobre el estado de salud de Tony y le repitió varias veces que no era necesario que viniera, ya que tenía todo bajo control.

 

-Es malo mintiendo Capitán- El rubio no supo cómo contestar y se quedo estático, estaba seguro que Fury tenía una mirada altiva del otro lado del teléfono, un mutismo se extendió por segundos, hasta que en un acto desesperado Steve colgó, aun con el ceño fruncido por ser descubierto.

 

[…]

 

Ya habían pasado 3 horas, y Steve jamás se había sentido más desesperado, la conversación con Fury tampoco lo había tranquilizado. Pero si algo bueno había sacado de aquello es que ahora sabía que tenía que aprender a mentir, tal vez Natasha podría ayudarlo en eso.

 

Decidió (Después de meditarlo 5 minutos) De no avisar a los demás miembros de los Vengadores, pues supuso que Fury les informaría, además la mayoría se encontraba en alguna misión menor o en simples asuntos personales.

 

El Capitán era positivo y sabía ver el lado bueno a las cosas, esa era una de sus cuantiosas virtudes, que en este momento aprovecho al máximo, usando el tiempo para meditar lo sucedido con Tony. Sin duda (Y como ya lo habíamos explicado) Estuvo en shock durante un buen tiempo, al principio no quiso aceptarlo, y pensó en múltiples escenarios donde se pudiera explicar lo sucedido, donde el final o conclusión no sea el intento de suicidio de Tony. No era el primer integrante de los Vengadores que se había intentado suicidar, y eso era algo que le disgustaba al rubio. Después de la confesión del Doctor Banner, Steve pensó que sería más fácil de asimilar si algo parecido volviera a pasar, pero no, si la confesión de Bruce le había tomado por sorpresa, lo sucedido con Tony le había volteado el mundo, como una patada en el estomago, _ese balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza que lo hizo reaccionar y ver la realidad_ oculta del castaño.

 

Una figura esbelta se poso justo delante del rubio, pero éste opto por ignorarla y seguir meditando el asunto. Pero aquella persona era insistente y no se movía de su posición, pero tampoco decía palabra alguna. Segundos después una mano se poso con delicadeza sobre el hombro del rubio, quien sin más remedio alzo la vista, enfrentando a la persona que interrumpía sus pensamientos.

 

"Ya puede verlo" Es lo único que escucho Steve, aunque estaba seguro que esa frase venía acompañada por más palabras y explicaciones, aunque estas le importaran poco o nada.

 

Le regalo una pequeña y sutil sonrisa, por su parte la enfermera le señalo con sus ojos a donde ir, Steve asintió y partió sin más.

 

Sus pasos sonaban fuertes gracias al silencio del pasillo, donde no había más que algunos familiares a la espera de sus seres queridos, o enfermos que venían sin acompañantes esperando su turno para ser atendidos. Steve sintió más que una mirada curiosa sobre su espalda y rogó a todos los dioses que no le reconocieran, al parecer sus suplicas fueron escuchadas ya que las miradas no pasaron a más y le dejaron seguir su camino.

 

La puerta que llevaba a la habitación del castaño estaba frente a él, inhalo todo el aire que pudo y lo exhalo en sus suspiro más sonoro de lo que le gustaría, tomo todo el valor que tenía, y sin dilación o más meditación previa abrió la puerta, temiendo entrar pero a la vez desesperado por ver a su compañero que estaba dentro.

 

Asomo la mitad superior de su cabeza, solo lo suficiente para ver al castaño, quien por su parte rehuyó de su mirada, apartándola en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron, ninguno de los dos comento algo, y el mutismo se hizo presente. Ni Steve ni su contraparte movieron un músculo, esperando que el contrario rompiera el hielo.

 

5 minutos, ya habían pasado en total mutismo, generando un ambiente sumamente incómodo para ambos. Steve examinaba la fisionomía del castaño, verificando su salud física, lo miraba de arriba abajo en busca de una anomalía, después de una muy corta búsqueda no encontró más que una venda envuelta con ligera fuerza a la muñeca y antebrazo de este.

 

-Linda ¿No?- El castaño fue quien hablo, rompiendo por fin el silencio. Aunque su comentario confundió más al rubio- Me refiero a que es linda- Apunto a su muñeca, más específicamente a la venda que la cubría- La ves mucho- Explicó, -Esta es mía, pero podría pedir una para ti- Le sonrió, ese es su Tony Stark. El rubio entro totalmente en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. El ambiente se aligero para suerte de ambos, el rubio miro hacia los lados, realmente sin buscar nada, aunque pensando de qué hablar.

 

-Yo, Tony... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Steve soltó aquello sin previo aviso, tomando por sorpresa al castaño, haciendo que borrara su sonrisa. Y cambiara su semblante a uno más serio, imitando al rubio.

 

 _-¿Cómo te lo diría? ¿Qué te diría? "Steve estuve a punto de saltar del piso más alto de mi torre" ¡Oh, ya sé! "Steve me corto el abdomen con una navaja"-_ Le dio como respuesta el castaño, con claro sarcasmo mezclado con enojo. Su rostro se arrugo, frunciendo el ceño, enojado por la pregunta del rubio, porque… Bueno, ni él sabía por qué le molestaba.

 

 -Tony, yo no sabía...- Se disculpo, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía. Se acerco un poco más, encogiendo el espacio entre ellos.

 

-Ese es el problema Cap, tú no sabes muchas cosas- Su respuesta desconcentro aun más a Steve, que no supo descifrar el tono que uso. El rubio medito en silencio, pensando con detenimiento las palabras que usaría.

 

-Sé que temo perderte, me preocupo por ti Anthony, todos no preocupamos por ti, te podríamos ayudar- Le explicó, de nuevo acercando su cuerpo con el de su contraparte, claro que de una manera "Inconsciente". Tomándole con delicadeza por los hombros, inspirándole confianza como nunca lo había hecho.

 

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupa por mí- Le respondió con un tomo amargo, dibujando una sonrisa triste en su rostro, acompañada de sus ojos ligeramente cristalizados.

 

-Me preocupas, Anthony, me preocupa perder a la persona que quiero- Steve uso el tono de voz más dulces que podía, mirándole a los ojos comprobando lo tristes y apagados que se veían, pero no se rindió y siguió "Consolando" Al castaño, aunque no sabía qué era lo que hacía exactamente.

 

-¿Cómo puedes quererme? Yo mismo me odio y me repudio- Ya no había sarcasmo en su voz, estaba sereno, hablaba con tranquilidad pero sin borrar su semblante triste. Sus ojos jamás habían estado tan apagados y demostraban el tormento interno que sufría. Al fin había tocado fondo.

 

-Yo te amo Anthony Stark, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, jamás aceptas ayuda y eres muy necio, presumes de ser egoísta cuando en realidad eres un ser muy caritativo. Tú eres lo mejor que he conocido del siglo XXI, te rechacé en cuanto te conocí, lo admito, pero no sabía cuál era tu verdadero ser, porque tú eres más que un playboy, más que una cara bonita o un genio, tú eres especial, _eres mí ser especial_ \- Jamás había hablado con tal seguridad, no entendía de dónde la había sacado, pero agradecía enormemente por fin haberlo dicho, era su confesión, ¿De qué? Realmente no lo sabía, amaba a ese hombre, y eso era lo realmente importante.

 

Por su parte el playboy quedo estupefacto, sin pronunciar palabra, intentando asimilar las palabras antes dichas, repasando una y otra vez lo que había escuchado, sin creerlo todavía. Su rostro mostraba la más pura expresión de sorpresa,  no sabía cómo debía sentirse, o cómo debía actuar. Sin quererlo y de una manera discreta el sentimiento de felicidad se hizo presente, aumentando a cada segundo, ¿Debía sentirse feliz? No lo sabía pero era lo que sentía en ese momento, felicidad, felicidad de la más pura, como pocas veces la había sentido. Poco a poco su semblante estupefacto pasó a uno desbordante de felicidad, mostrando una sonrisa, que si bien sutil, jamás había demostrado tanta felicidad y sentimientos juntos.

 

-Eres malo para las declaraciones, Steve- Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, pero ambos sabían lo que verdaderamente significaba. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos, y ya no sabían si era por efecto inconsciente, o por puro capricho divino de estar uno junto el otro.

 

Decir que sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia era exagerar, se encontraban a un punto donde casi podían tocarse y apenas tenían un sutil y casi imperceptible roce de labios. La respiración de ambos cuerpos era irregular pero calmada, en un extraño ritmo donde sus pechos subían y bajaban a unisonó. No podían esperar más, ambos deseaban con todo su ser tocar los labios ajenos, dando final a la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un casto y calmado beso, desbordante de sentimientos y emociones que hacía no mucho tiempo carcomían vivos a sus portadores.

 

Los labios de ambos parecían inexpertos, sobre todo los del rubio, que con casi nula experiencia, solo se dejaba guiar por los ajenos, intentando disfrutar al máximo el fantástico deleite que le ofrecía la boca del menor. Cuantiosos segundos después la conexión entre los labios acabo, terminando así el beso, aunque la falta de aire no había sido la causante, sino la inminente necesidad de ver el rostro de su contraparte, ambos estaban atónitos pero felices, sorprendidos de que aquello realmente sucediera y que sus sentimientos fueran compartidos con la misma efusividad.

 

Sus ojos llevaban conectados varios segundos ya, ninguno dijo palabra pues sentían que no la necesitaban, era un mutismo perfecto, sus miradas lo decían todo, sus ojos gritaba lo que su corazón dictaba, y no necesitaban nada más que eso.

 

-¿En serio crees que esto funcione?- De nueva cuenta el que rompió el hermoso mutismo (Y el momento) Que se había formado fue el castaño, aunque esta vez su voz tenía una extraña mezcla de esperanza y miedo. Pues se conocía y dudaba que alguien lograra amar todos sus defectos. Además sus problemas no son algo que se cure de un día a otro.

 

-Lo haremos funcionar- Dijo de forma segura pero dulce, pues transmitía un sentimiento esperanzador y decidido. El rubio estaba consciente de todos los problemas que conllevaba y estaba decidido a ayudar a Tony en todo lo posible, no dejaría que volviese a caer.-Unidos venceremos ¿No?- Comento para dar un toque cómico.

 

-Te amo- Musitó el castaño, volteando su rostro hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos su rubio. Había dado su corazón en bandeja de plata, y sabía que no saldría dañado.

 

-Te amo- Le dio como respuesta el rubio, sintiéndose completo por primera vez desde que lo sacaron del hielo. Esa era la muestra más pura de amor. _Un beso, una mirada y dos palabras pueden hacer la felicidad pura._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, pues es el final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben cometen y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar.  
> Si tienen alguna idea para un Fic díganla, yo soy muy abierta y me gustan casi todas las parejas así que pidan con confianza. Besos y adiós.  
> (Pasen por mis demás fics /nun/)

**Author's Note:**

> Y por cierto, si notan la diferencia en la escritura de este fic en comparación con otros, es que este fue escrito primero, por si no saben sólo estoy pasando mis fics de Wattpad y Amor Yaoi a esta plataforma.  
> (De verdad, reitero: Si tiene este tipo de pensamientos dañinos, por favor pida ayuda)


End file.
